Scattered Flakes
by Reiphonea
Summary: Could the Christmas Spriit and with miracles filling the air; lead Hitsugaya and Hinamori to fall in love? Hitsuhina Hints: IchiRuki HitsuKarin


**Scattered Flakes**

Reign421

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Please Read and Review

MERRY CHIRSTMAS

Note: Let's just say Hitsugaya is tall, like normal height; and Ichigo hate Karin … bear with it – sour lemon warning

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In early December, in the center of Sereitei Park, there was a huge lake, but in these cold conditions, the lake froze, forming a large ice rink. People have been coming from everywhere in Sereitei, and half of them barely knew how to skate – but someone would help them, their other half, their soul mate.

However for some, they just came for a good skate, some came with friends – but not one girl, the girl who possessed beautiful chestnut eyes, and long black hair called Momo, was going to learn how to skate all by herself – no matter how difficult and daft it was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Ice

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can do this … just get onto the ice, and move," Momo mumbled to herself. After mustering enough courage to step on the ice, Momo lunged herself onto the ice, and fell backwards, soaking her coat.

"Shit," Momo muttered under her breath, and drying off her coat as best as she could with her cold bare hands.

"I've been here for two weeks already, and I can't even move an inch, why the hell am I so useless?!" Momo thought to herself, pulling onto the branch next to her, she pulled herself up – only to fall back down again. After several attempts, Momo decided to call it a day and started to walk back to the tree and put her shoes, but before she could reach to the branch, she slipped and started to fall backwards; embracing her back and butt to suffer another freezing pain run up through her spine – but it never came, instead, she felt she landed on a soft warm surface.

"Since when was ice warm?" Momo thought, before looking at her 'ice' and finding a man in a black and white zipped up hoodie; a grey beanie, with his stunning white hair covering his eyes and dark jeans. However, in Momo's eyes, he gave off a very safe and trustworthy feeling

"Hey, lady can you stop staring and get off?" the man asked; snapping out of her little world, Momo blushed slightly and quickly pulled herself up. However – being the useless skater she is, she fell back down, but this time a pair of arms caught her.

"You're never gonna learn how to skate like that, you want me to teach you?" the man asked. Momo looked at him, and decided that an ice skating lesson with him would be safe, since he didn't seem the perverted type, so she nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya, nice to meet you," the man said after helping Momo reach the tree, with his right hand stuck out.

"I'm Momo Hinamori, nice to meet you too," Momo said, and shook Toushiro's hand.

Taking Momo's other hand, Toushiro started to pull her away from the tree slowly and guided Momo forward.

After an hour, Momo could make it around the ink without falling down, and during the rest of the day, Toushiro taught Momo all the basics on ice skating – by the time it was sunset, Momo could skate around like a professional.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Ice Skating

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Toushiro, are you free?" Momo asked as they undid her skates, Toushiro didn't stop to reply but simply gave a agreeing grunt.

"You wanna go get some coffee or something?" Momo asked. Toushiro put his skates into his bag and nodded; seeing that Momo would take forever to untie her skates, so he knelt down and swiftly untied the complicated laces and quickly packed the white skates into her bag.

"Come on, let's get going," Toushiro said as he got up, grabbing his own bag in process. Momo soon got up after putting her shoes on, and they walked through the park, talking.

"So why are you so desperate to learn how to ice skate, I see you almost everyday since the late November," Toushiro said.

"Well, you see, my ex-boyfriend bought me these skates for my birthday, and I promised him that I would learn how to skate by December, and skate with him on Christmas Day," Momo said. Toushiro seemed a little confused over what he heard during Momo's explanation.

"If he's your ex, then why are you worrying so much?" Toushiro asked bluntly. Momo suddenly stared at her feet while she moved.

"He died on August 13th last year, plane crash ... he was flying back from an interview for a law firm in America, he was hired two days after the plane crash," Momo said, trying to force down her trembling breath.

Stopping in his tracks, Toushiro gave a Momo a comforting pat on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry … I didn't mean to bring it up," Toushiro said softly, but Momo looked up – with slightly wet eyes and muttered, "It's okay, you had no idea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Coffee House

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Momo finished her little story, the two had arrived at the coffee house. The coffee house was on a street corner, with huge glass pane windows – and the all had a sign saying, "_Corner Cafe_", beneath it was "_Wishes you a Merry Christmas"_. Toushiro pushed through the door, and entered the coffee house – with a small scent of mahogany, but the air was filled with a subtle yet relaxing odor. There to great them was a woman in her early teens with short blonde hair, and a very innocent aura with a name tag saying, "_Yuzu_".

"Hi Toushiro, you've got a nice date," Yuzu said. Momo's face hinted a light crimson, and dug her face into the menu.

"Oh no, she's not my date, we're just friends … right?" Toushiro asked Momo.

Momo weakly whispered from the menu, "I guess..."

Yuzu looked at the confused two, "_Shit … I'm causing trouble everywhere" _she thought. "I'll come back later, you decide what you want," she said quickly and ran back to the counter.

"Hey, Momo...you wanna go out sometime this week?" Toushiro asked suddenly.

Momo choked on her own spit, and finally looking up from the menu, "Are you asking me out?" she asked. Toushiro avoided her eyes, but gave a nod. After Yuzu returned and took their order, Momo still hadn't answered Toushiro's request yet.

By the end of their meal, Momo still hadn't replied – but she did whisper something to Yuzu before she gave them the bill.

After paying, Toushiro took a copy of the receipt and got his coat and bag and started to walk out with Momo.

"Why don't you check the bill again, Toushiro," Momo suddenly said on the way out. Following orders, Toushiro examined the bill once more, and noticed that the serial number on the bill was a phone number.

"Wait … that's not right," Toushiro said. Momo bit her lip and started to uncontrollably giggle. "What's so funny?" Toushiro asked.

"That's my phone number, call me when you're free," Momo said smiling at Toushiro before she got into a cab and left Toushiro speechless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Days Later

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when Momo's cellphone started to ring, after fishing out her phone from her shoulder bag, she answered it.

_Momo: Hell, Momo here_

_Toushiro: Hey, Momo...it's me_

_Momo: Oh … hey Shiro-chan_

_Toushiro: Okay … I'll just ignore that. But hey you free today?_

_Momo: Yeah, around 4-ish_

_Toushiro: Great, you wanna go watch a movie then have dinner?_

_Momo: Yup, I really want to watch Twilight. Dinner...sure_

_Toushiro: Oh … great – I'll pick you up at your place … which is..._

_Momo: Apartment 45, Block 2, Phoenix Gardens, Sereitei Street_

_Toushiro: Okay – I'll see you at 4-ish_, _bye_

_Momo: See you later_

And Momo ended the phone call, and put it back it into her bag.

"Hey, I got to go, bye!" Momo said over the table, and tried to make a quick exit; but was stopped by her black haired friend.

"You're not going ANYWHERE unless you tell us where you going," she said. Momo's eyes pleaded for mercy. She turned to the girl with auburn hair and said, "Matsumoto? Please let me go."

"Nope, I'm in with Rukia on this," Matsumoto said, Momo's eyes swifted to her orange haired friend with a big messy bun, "Don't even think that Orihime will help you," Matsumoto said.

Scanning her table of friends, not one of them giving a hint of sympathy or mercy.

"Fine, I'm going on a date, a first date, so I have to leave to get ready – since I am definitely not in the best condition to go see a date. So Goodbye!" Momo said silencing all three girls, giving her the perfect opportunity to leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Toushiro ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There I asked her out," Toushiro said, and around the table, his friends nodded approvingly. The man with stunning orange hair was ecstatic, whilst the long haired brunette was in his 'human ice cube' mood, and another short haired brunette was ecstatic too.

"Finally, you got over Karin and you're finally back in the field," the man with the orange hair said.

"Ichigo's right, Karin hurt you bad. But you saw it coming – she's so much younger than you, and she has needs you're not able to give," the blue haired man said.

Toushiro twitched, the truth was Karin cheated on him with her with another man she was very … aggressive in a way of speaking.

"Lighten up Toushiro, I mean – if I could end up living with Matsumoto, despite Uryū's useless plans, you can get any woman you want," Yuchimika said.

"Yuchimika, shut up before I put your head through a wall," Uryū said, while Yuchimika smiled sheepishly, because all Matsumoto and Yuchimika talks about is 'beauty'.

Toushiro got up and left the three crazy boys and headed out the door – because he too had to look slightly more decent for his first date in three months.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Momo's Apartment

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo got out of the shower and started to choose her outfit, in the end, she chose a halter top, tight jeans and knee-high boots; she tied her hair in a small bun, under her right ear; and she put on a baige french hat. And to prevent herself from freezing, she chose a short leather jacket. Checking her reflection in the mirror one more time, Momo took her purse and waited for the buzzer to buzz.

When the buzzing noise filled the room, Momo jumped from her seat and straightened out her outfit and waited at the door. The doorknob turned and there stood Toushiro, in white shirt, in dark jeans with plaid grey flats – with a black jean jacket; and his hair tied up into a ponytail, making him look like a pineapple of sorts.

"Hey Momo, you ready?" Toushiro asked. Momo gave him a small smile and then she walked out of the apartment followed by Toushiro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the movie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo and Toushiro walked out of the theater, Toushiro with a slight hint of sleepiness in his eyes, whilst Momo was sparkling.

"That was a great movie wasn't it?" Momo asked.

After getting out of his own little world, Toushiro answered Momo with a nod and lightly held her hand, making her blush slightly. It was already six o'clock by the end of the movie, so Toushiro and Momo started to walk to the restaurant just five streets down. However, just as they were about to make a turn, Momo slipped on the ice that froze over the street, and landed on her face, she shielded her face with her arms, but she strained her ankles, worse than average because of her boots.

"Momo, you okay?" Toushiro asked. Momo bit her lip and shook her head; and a tear trailed down her face. Without further delay, Toushiro lifted Momo onto his back, and piggyback -rided her back to her apartment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo's Apartment

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toushiro carried Momo into her apartment, and gently placed her on the sofa; taking off her boots for her as well.

Cringing when Toushiro removed her boots, she wasn't depressed as she thought she would be – despite missing a dinner date, she was able to witness Toushiro's caring side.

"Thanks Shiro - chan… didn't mean to ruin the date like this," Momo said softly. Coming out from the bathroom, Toushiro gave Momo another smile and said, "It's okay, we just need to make sure that your ankle is fine."

"There's some ointment in the bathroom, in the wicker cabinet," Momo said, pointing at the bathroom. Toushiro got up and searched the bathroom, and finally found the dark brown bottle, covered in dust.

"You sure this thing works?" Toushiro asked, and gave it to Momo; after analyzing the label on the back, she nodded and started to unscrew the cover. Before she could start applying the ointment, Toushiro took the bottle and knelt at her feet.

"Just relax, and I'll take care of you, until you can actually walk without screaming in pain," Toushiro said before pouring the liquid onto his palm, and gently rubbed Momo's ankle.

_Fifteen Minutes later..._

After rubbing for fifteen minutes, Momo's face relaxed, but still allowed Toushiro to massage her foot – having such a tender man in your life was very rare, and Momo learned the hard way.

"Better?" Toushiro asked, Momo gave a slight nod, and started to withdraw her foot, but instead Toushiro leaned in and placed his lips against Momo's. Slowly Toushiro pushed Momo down onto her back, and started to slip his tongue into her mouth. Withdrawing his tongue from her mouth, and traveled down her neck, all down to her cleavage. Momo let out a soft moan, and started to take off Toushiro's jacket; whilst he started to suck on her neckbone. Successfully removing his jacket, Momo unbuttoned Toushiro's shirt, revealing a beautifully toned chest and a tight six pack; she then trailed her delicate fingers around his torso. Meanwhile, he unfastened her bra, and flung it across the room, and untied her halter top, revealing a pair of beautiful breast.

"Want to go into the bedroom, it would be more comfortable," Momo said, before receiving a reply, Toushiro carried her into her room, and started kissing her furiously against the bedroom door; Toushiro gently massaged her breast.

"Uh...Shiro...please...oooh," Momo tried to resist, but only allowed another moan to escape from her lips. Toushiro took the lead, and threw Momo onto the bed, and resumed his activity against her lips. With Toushiro on top of her, Momo slipped her hand down his jeans and felt his hard, long member – moving her hand up and down, whilst the other untied Toushiro's hair. Lifting, his lips from Momo's, she gave him a small smile before flipping him over, making her on top. Kissing his chest, and trailing down his torso – following the treasure trail down to his member. Unzipping his pants, and taking them off – she kissed the tip and started to lick down his member.

"Oh … Momo," Toushiro moaned; very soon she took it into her mouth, her head moving up and down, working her tongue around his shaft. Multiple moans escaped Toushiro's mouth, feeling the sensation of Momo's mouth around his member; using his hand to push her head lower, making her take the full eight inches. enjoying Momo's mouth for another five minutes, she pulled away from his member, and lead her lips back onto Toushiro's. After another twenty minutes of tonsil hockey, Momo sat on Toushiro's abs, hinting him that it was time – so he reached into her drawer and found a pack of condoms; after putting one on, Momo sat on top of his member and started to move up and down. Moving faster and faster, "Ohh … Momo I'm going to come," Toushiro exclaimed. Getting off Toushiro, Momo laid flat on her back, and Toushiro naturally entered her again, thrusting faster until they reached their climax. Withdrawing from Momo, both of them panted heavily, and they looked each other into their eyes, before kissing once more.

"That was amazing," Momo said, pulling up the sheets, covering her and Toushiro.

"It was, you're really good," Toushiro said while chuckling, putting an arm around Momo. She wrapped her hand around his waist, laying there with him made her feel safe, but suddenly she said, "I can't believe I slept with you on our first date."

Toushiro twitched and started to laugh, "Honestly … me neither; but I don't mind." Momo smirked and nodded in agreement. Just as they were laying there in bed, someone knocked on the door.

"Stay here, I'll answer it," Momo said quickly getting up and putting on a bathrobe. She ran to the door and opened a little gap, to see it was Rukia and Ichigo.

"_What could they want?"_ Momo thought, before greeting them.

"Hey Momo, are you free right now?" Rukia asked. Momo looked at her dumbfounded; it took Rukia three more seconds to realize Momo was in a bathrobe.

"Right … anyway, we wanted to invite you to our Christmas Party, on the 25th, can you come?" Rukia asked, handing Momo an invitation. After reading the details, Momo answered them with a, "Yes, of course!" Just as they were leaving, Ichigo noticed something, "Hey Momo, isn't that Toushiro's jacket?" Momo's eyes nearly fell out of her sockets, noticing Rukia advancing to the bed room.

"_Holy shit …. shit …"_ Momo thought frantically, but before Rukia can actually reach the door, Toushiro opened the door, in his jeans but his shirt was unbuttoned. Rukia stood there, and looked back and forth from Momo and Toushiro.

"Hey Ichigo, hey Rukia, I take it you know Momo," Toushiro said.

"You know them?" Momo asked. Toushiro nodded and chuckled, leaving Momo even more puzzled.

"You still don't remember?" Toushiro said, Momo was still as puzzled as she was before, "We met before, two years ago at Ichigo and Rukia's housewarming, we were drunk we got to second base, but then Matsumoto walked in – then you slapped me. Does that ring any bells?" Momo went through her memory and finally remembered her little fling with Toushiro.

"Oh right ..." Momo said. Momo blushed madly, this was not the best way to be reminded of a sensual experience, especially with someone like Rukia and Ichigo around.

"Hey Toushiro, can you come then? You can take Momo or something," Ichigo suggested.

"Sure, I'll be there," Toushiro replied. With that, Rukia and Ichigo left the apartment.

"That was embarrassing...wasn't it?" Momo said, placing her hands in front of her face, trying to hide the blushing,

"At least now, Ichigo wouldn't try to hook me up during the party," Toushiro said, before planting another kiss onto Momo's lips.

"But you've got some new moves" Momo said.

"Momo … it's been two years, we were 23 back then, I've gotten laid a few more times," Toushiro said. Momo laughed and retorted with, "But you're more gentle this time; that time you were way more aggressive."

"You have a screwed up leg, I have to turn it down a bit," Toushiro said. Momo nodded and kissed Toushiro again.

_After …_

Toushiro got dressed, and bid Momo farewell and went home. Momo sat in the living room, smiling to herself; she never felt this happy, not since Aizen died. Thinking of Aizen, Momo no longer cried, neither did she tear up.

"_Is Toushiro really the one? It only took him an afternoon to help me erase all thoughts of Aizen" _Momo thought. She picked up a photo frame, the kind that had two small doors covering the photo, the photo was one she took with Aizen last summer. Remembering those memories still pained Momo, but for the first time in one year, Momo didn't breakdown in a fit of tears; even she, herself was shocked. Momo didn't want to think too much, so she put the photo back down and went into the shower; taking a long, hot bath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Days To Christmas

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Momo had just finished work with Rukia, and the two decided that they were to have a little Girls Night Out with Orihime and Matsumoto. Meeting at Orihime's apartment. Coincidentally, the guys decided to have a boy's night, so they decided to have it in Matsumoto & Yuchimika's apartment, while Ichigo and Toushiro handed over Momo and Rukia to Matsumoto; and Uryū came along with Orihime.

"How do I look?" Momo asked, making Toushiro turned around from the TV and saw Momo; donning in a brown tube top, with a thin halter beneath it; with dark jeans with boots.

"You look like our first date," Toushiro said, "But it's practically freezing, are you sure about wearing just that?"

"Of course, if a woman wants to look gorgeous, they would ignore everything, just as long as they can look nice," Momo said proudly. Toushiro twitched, hearing Momo say that was expected, but for her to be proud on the behalf of all women was a far stretch. Looking at the clock, Momo – using all her strength, pulled Toushiro from the sofa, and dragged him into the cab, to Orihime's house. The four girls decided to go to the new bar that opened down the street, while the four boys stayed in Orihime's apartment.

_With the Girls..._

Rukia, Momo, Orihime and Matsumoto found themselves four seats at the bar, and ordered their drinks. The four chatted about everything, clothes, food, birthdays and news surrounding their social circle; but the most discussed news was Momo's newfound relationship.

"So how did you officially meet Toushiro, excluding Rukia's party," Matsumoto asked, taking a sip from her drink, "Was it a romantic encounter, or were you looking for someone to satisfy certain needs?"

"First of all, I have been getting my needs on a natural basis; and second of all, I met him at Sereitei Park, I fell on him – and he taught me how to skate," Momo said.

"Oh my god, it's like some freak wrote out a scene for you to meet him; it seems like you guys are meant to be," Rukia said, "Especially when you can't even ride a bike without a push from behind." The girls carried on laughing through the night talking and returned to Orihime's apartment to pick up the boys at twelve o'clock.

_With the Boys …_

Ichigo, Toushiro, Uryū and Yuchimika sat on the light brown, leather sofa; watching Transformers on Orihime's high-def TV. Feasting on take out pizza and beer; in other words, the neat and tidy living room of Orihime's apartment soon became a big mess, with beer bottles here and there – and pizza crusts under her sofa.

"Do you think it's okay if we abuse your girlfriend's TV and house," Yuchimika asked, earning a glare from Uryū.

"No, it would not be okay if you trash this place," Uryū said, trying to locate Ichigo's twentieth beer bottle, "Keeping in mind that we do need to clear up after this." After giving the other three a fair warning, the amount of trash and food remains obviously went down. After finish watching Transformers and The Dark Knight, the boys had unintentionally trashed Orihime's living room. Without warning, the doorbell rang, and the four boys jumped out of their seats, trying to shove as many things as they can into the black plastic bag; but before they can remove the piles of mess, Orihime had already walked in with the other three.

"What happened? Did some ape come in and tear down your apartment?" Matsumoto asked.

"Not apes, just four guys," Orihime said, glaring at Uryū – who was obviously trying to tidy up the place. Quickly tidying up Orihime's living room, the boys left with their respective girlfriends, leaving Uryū and Orihime alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas Party

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was in the early evening, Toushiro was holding Momo's hand, walking down through Sereitei Park, looking at the beautiful Christmas decorations and a the lights. In the distance, they could hear the laughing and giggling of children. The whole of Sereitei was filled with the Christmas spirit, Christmas songs were being played loudly on speakers; in between lamp posts there were wires of lights, with different Christmas ornaments hanging; shop windows had white writing sprayed onto them.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Momo sighed. Looking around her, even thought the snow stopped falling they still covered the pine trees, and the cement pavement was barely visible due to the snowfall.

"It sure is; but not as beautiful as you," Toushiro said, planting a kiss on her forehead. Momo smiled and stood in front of Toushiro, kissing him in return. The ordinary five minute journey took them fifteen minutes to simply walk to Rukia and Ichigo's apartment.

_At the party …_

The apartment was decorated with candles, dolls, bells, and many more other ornaments; and at the corner, there was a beautiful Christmas tree with a very bright star on top. There were tables set out with different types of alcohol, from beer to champagne, it was practically a free bar. They were the last to arrive, and bu then almost everyone was doing something, whether they were drinking senseless or talking or just simply having a good time.

"You guys made it! Help yourself to drinks and enjoy!" Ichigo yelled, taking their jackets and tossing it into the guest bedroom. Toushiro got a beer and Momo got a glass of champagne. Everything seemed fine, until the last guests arrived, it was Gaara and his 'sister' Karin.

"I thought I told you not to invite her," Yuchimika said.

"I just invited Gaara … he asked if he can take a date, I said sure," Ichigo said.

"You didn't even consider that he would bring Karin," Uryū stated. The guys stood there and sighed.

"Isn't that Karin?" Rukia asked Ichigo, who nodded, "why on earth did you invite her? You know her ex was going to be here with a new girlfriend!" Ichigo started to cold sweat, hoping that Karin or Toushiro would notice each other's presence. Karin advanced to the bar, brushing Toushiro's shoulder; making the four of them hold their breath – all of them thinking, _Ignore the woman_ … _ignore her..._ And luckily he did, allowing them to exhale.

"Hey Shiro-chan," Karin said, bursting Yuchimika, Uryū, Ichigo and Rukia's little hope. Turning around, Toushiro came face to face with Karin.

"Hey Karin," Toushiro said, with a hint of frustration in his tone; but Momo was still oblivious about their history.

"Hey Karin, how have you been?" Momo asked, slipping her arm through Toushiro's, earning herself a small glare. But she politely smiled in response, trying to get Momo out of the picture temporarily; who did leave after a few more minutes of silence, she went over to talk to Renji.

"How have you been?" Toushiro asked.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Karin said.

"I'm great," Toushiro replied.

"Is it because of Momo?" Karin suddenly asked, shocking Toushiro and he stayed silent for a few minutes, "Or are you still in love with me?"

"Nope, I'm doing fine with Momo; and no I can't possibly still love a woman who made out with her own brother," Toushiro said, smirking at his remark on Karin's love life.

"Well, I'm glad you moved on," Karin said, but at the corner of her eye, she saw Momo coming towards Toushiro, "I'm sure we'll meet some other time later." She then planted a kiss onto his lips; but soon he pushed her away, and wiped his mouth.

"What the hell? You broke up with me," Toushiro said. By now, Momo was heading out the door, and Matsumoto and Orihime had been informed on the current situation, and were chasing her along with Rukia; but failing badly since they were all in stilettos, but Momo wasn't running any faster, since she was stilettos too.

"Why would I break up with you? You're so hot," Karin said, reaching up again to kiss him, but this time Toushiro pushed her off and ran out the door, after Momo.

He saw her, heading to Sereitei Park, and was 'running' in her stilettos. He ran after her, but she always seemed to be a step ahead of him, they reached the frozen lake, and Toushiro finally caught up with Momo, and he pulled onto her arm.

"It's not what it looked like," Toushiro explained, "She was my ex, she did it on purpose, to ruin every relationship I'm in. I cheated with her on with my old girlfriend; I walked in on her making out with her own brother; and now she knows that I got over her, she has to ruin this." Momo stood there listening, her cheeks were wet with tears and she was breathing heavily. "Momo, I don't know if we would ever end up spending our lives together, but I know, at least tonight, I want to spend all my Christmases with you." She sniffed, and looked up at Toushiro. The last time anyone gave her a speech, any speech was during her time with Aizen, but this time, she actually feels a sour feeling – hearing anyone say that to her, she was happy. Toushiro used his thumbs and brushed away the wet tears from her face, and brushed aside her blond fringe, and hugged her.

"I love you, don't ever leave me, please" Toushiro whispered into Momo's ear. Lifting her arms, she wrapped them around Toushiro's back, and whispered, "I love you too, and I want to spend all my Christmases with you too." The sky started to snow again, and the Christmas lights in the park lit up; pulling away from the embrace, Momo wrapped her hands around Toushiro's neck and leant forward, and he leaned forward too, their lips meeting and they shared the best possible gift ever; their love for each other

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW … THIS TOOK ME A REALLY LONG TIME

HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS … AND THE BEST OF LUCK IN 2009


End file.
